Dimitri Alexius
Dimitri Alexius (ディミトリアレクシス Dimitori Arekushisu) is a mage from the Fairy Tail Guild and a protagonist in the storyline The Fires of Heaven Appearance Dimitri is a thirteen-year-old child with a slim stature. He has short, blonde hair and sky-azure eyes, with a pale white skin His clothes are black and white in nature. He uses a white coat with an hexagonal black pattern in the arms, connected by a black line, with a white hood. His pants are white with a chess pattern of through it and the shoes are black with white laces Personality Dimitri has an intelligent, yet hard, personality. He feels a constant flow of independence, always trying to do the best by himself and has a strong genius, trying to take control over everything the other people do and to keep this control at the max He is good at strategies and has a keen intellect, having a very fast thought and creating strategies in the midst of the battle. He is also a bookworm and loves reading books, as when he was young, his sister passed down this habit to him, and he has a great collection in his house, where he lives with Soria Dimitri's strong persona always interfere in his relations with the others, being very stubborn and always trying to do everything in his own way. He sees the best in people, even when they couldn't see this in themselves. His optimism is one of his best traits of personality. The loyalty he keeps to his friends is very deep, although it seems to be a little empty as a friend turned-traitor to him becomes an enemy instantly. He is also a very charismatic boy, and likes people, having a patience with the other's hard personalities However, like all the other members of his family, he has a dark side of his personality, a sadism and evilness in his nature. When enraged, Dimitri taps into this cruel side of himself, who is willing to destroy everything for fun History Dimitri is a ninth child, and the fifth son of Irene, the head of the Alexius Household, and Czar Alexius, a retired captain of the First Regiment in the Magic Council, and is the twin brother of Natasha. He was born inheriting the magical power of his mother, which is relatively great. Due to this, he was expected to be the best of his siblings, outclassing even Sasha When he was two-year-old, his body started to suffer the side-effects of such magical power. He eventually made the treatment and this ended. While he was growing, he saw all the evil in his parents and siblings. Ekaterina, his sister, helped him into becaming a better person. When he was seven-year-old, she brought to the colossal library in the City of Eden, the greatest in all the continent of Ishgal, saying that it was her church, and it was there where she went to worship her God: The knowledge. Like her, he developed a love for all kinds of books During the invasion of dark mages in the City of Eden, orchastrated by the Forsaken Star, his family was attacked. He, alongside Gavril and Natasha, fought them. However, Ekaterina, who was a pacifist, refused to fight and was killed by them. After her death, Dimitri mourned for two weeks. After her funeral, Ania fled her house, tired of her dark life and joining the Zentopia Church. He stayed having personal classes at his house and to see the darkness in his life until his mother died. After her death, Dimitri, tired of his life, fled his home and traveled through the country until he joined the guild Fairy Tail After joining it, he soon started to life with his fellow mage, Soria. They divide a house next to the main river of Magnolia Synopsis Intro arc Dimitri, alongside Soria, Thomas and Kennedy, arrive at Hargeon due to a job to cleanse the town from the dark guild Scarlet Banshee. They arrive at the town and see youths being attacked by the Banshees, and engage in a fight against three of them. However, they soon face off against a more powerful member, Brianna Svalsbard. In the ensuing fight, he teleports the twins, Douglas and Kimberly, to a safe place and returns in time to save Thomas from Brianna's deadly attack Later, after Kennedy black-outs Brianna, he arrives at the house of the twins, to discover that their father, Martini, was the one who sent the job to destroy the dark guild to Fairy Tail. Quentin heals Douglas' wounds, but after discovering they captured Brianna, decides that rescuing her would lead to his family's freedom. He uses his magic to deplete them out of magical power and awakes Brianna. After Kimberly inteferes, at the cost of her arm, and Aria attacks, the mages from Fairy Tail rise up and attack Quentin, who defeats them, minus Dimitri, whose magic protects him. Dimitri inquires Quentin about the twins, to which Quentin replies he must save his family However, the fight is cut short by the arrival of Frey, who destroys the home and take the four, leaving the mages behind, who decide to attack Scarlet Banshee at their core Dark Spring arc Powers and Abilities * Territory: The user is able to conjure a kind of wave-like matter that resembles a tomoe, which allows them to manipulate the space around any object or substance of their choice, allowing for great versatility. One can manipulate space as means of defense, offense, by means of forming heat and generating explosions, teleporting people and/or objects of their choice, and granting the user the ability to switch places with other people who are in close proximity. However, the greatest potential that this Magic offers lies in its trapping and damaging capacities; the caster has the option to imprison any living being of their choice inside their "space", and if the caster desires so, can sap their Magic Power away ** Ih Ragdo: Dimitri creates a tomoe of waving rainbow light. After doing this, he can release the energy in the form of a beam of energy, which distorts the space and destroys everything in his front. In the second form, he can imprison someone inside a sphere of energy by touching in the hand with a finger ** Ih Algas: Dimitri's hand is enveloped in a sphere of glowing energy. Byt touching the target, he destroys the spatial area of it, succesfully destroying the target by the touch. Only a single target can be destroyed at a time * Keen Intellect: Dimitri has a good intelligence and learns many thing learning. He has a very fast thought and can make good strategies quickly * Enhanced Agility: * Great Magical Power: Navigation